Sickness Over Comes Thee JONAS episode
by Classicgurl123
Summary: this is an episode i wrote for the new show jonas and ideas would be helpful
1. Nick gets sick

**JONAS**

"**Sickness over comes thee"**

**(Joes alarm clock goes off he reach's over and turns it off)**

**Joe: Come on boys time to rise and shine (sits up)**

**Nick: Coming (coughs as he walks across the room towards the bathroom)**

**Kevin: (turns around to face him) Dude do you feel alright ?**

**Joe: (turns around) yea you don't look so good**

**Nick: I'm fine I just didn't sleep good last night (closes the bathroom door on them)**

**Kevin: Why dose he always get to go first**

**( Joe gives him a look )**

**(all three of them slide down their fire poles for breakfast) **

**Dad: Hey Nick are you ok ?? **

**Nick: alright…alright I'm a little sick but I'll be fine **

**Joe: Well you better be we have three CD signings and a movie premier this weekend**

**Nick: I'll be fine **

**Mom: Maybe you should stay home today**

**Nick: I'm fine besides I've got a big science quiz today **

**Joe: Who been sick that we know**

**Frankie: (walks into the kitchen with a box of tissues) Mom **

**Mom: yes honey**

**Frankie: Can you make me some breakfast**

**Mom: Sure**

**Joe: O boy **

**(the scene flash's back to where the boys are taking care of Frankie)**

**Nick: here's your juice Frankie **

**Frankie: thanks ahhhhhhhhhh…chooooo…(sneezes all over Nicks shirt)**

**Nick: oh that's gross (walks out) **

**( the scene changes back to the kitchen table)**

**Joe: Frankie did this**

**Nick: ok look lay off Frankie I'll be fine**

**( the scene changes to them walking into school Joe and Kevin are on either side of nick holding him up by his arms Nick has sunglasses on Stella walks up)**

**Stella: What's wrong with Nick**

**Kevin: Nothin what are you talking about**

**Stella: We'll usually Nick can stand on his own and what's with the sunglasses (reach's up and takes them off Nicks eyes are red and puffy) oh my gosh what happened**

**Nick: I'm sick**

**Stella: SICK !! (grabs nick and slams him up against the locker) sick you can't be sick we have a full schedule this weekend how could you get sick (starts to strangle him)**

**Joe: Stella **

**Kevin: Stella let go off Nick it will be ok **

**(Stella lets go and Nick fall's to the ground trying to catch his breath)**

**Joe: (to Stella) look there's know need to panic**

**Stella: No need to panic look at him and tell me there's know need to panic**

**( they look down and see Nick laying across the floor asleep)**

**Joe: ok maybe we can panic**

**Macy: Hey guys what's up ?? (trips over nick) ahhhhh… I just tripped over a Jonas**

**Kevin: this is the perfect time to panic **

**(they all start walking off in different directions)**

**Macy: (looks down at Nick and starts to pick him up) I better get you to the nurse **

**Nick: Thanks Macy**

**Macy: (walking of with nick) a Jonas just said thanks to me !!**


	2. 2 down 1 to go

**(scene changes to Joe and Kevin sitting at Nicks desk trying to finish the song Nick was working on)**

**Joe: (playing his guitar to the music) might be paranoid o…o… **

**Kevin: Birds singing in the tree's **

**Joe: What ?? (looks at Kevin)**

**Kevin: It goes with the tune **

**Joe: But it doesn't make any sense**

**Kevin: Well what do you have ??**

**Joe: absolutely nothing **

**Kevin: What do you say we make a little trip to Nick land**

**Joe: I am so there **

**(they run over and jump on Nicks bed were he is sleeping)**

**Nick: (drowsy) get off my hand**

**Kevin: those lyric's doesn't make since either**

**Nick: That's not a lyric Joe's sitting on my hand**

**Joe: (slides of nicks hand) So what's up little bro ?? **

**Nick: Sleep**

**Kevin: Well do you think you could dream us up some lyrics **

**Nick: I'm sick…I have the flu I'm not worried about the stupid song **

**Joe: Well you should be**

**Nick: Look if I listen to the stupid song will ya'll leave me alone and let me SLEEP !!**

**Kevin: Yes**

**(scene changes to Kevin and Joe playing the song)**

**Joe: might be paranoid…o…o… **

**Kevin: Squirrels dancing in the trees **

**Joe: (stops playing) Kevin this songs not about animals…nick what do you think…nick ?**

**( he looks up nick is sleeping in the chair)**

**Kevin: NICK !!**

**Nick: (wakes up suddenly) WHAT !! Oh **

**Mom: (comes upstairs) what's all the yelling about (sees nick in the chair) Nicholas Jerry Jonas !! What are you doing out of bed ??**

**Nick: They made me do it (points to Joe and Kevin)**

**Mom: (looks at them) Boys **

**Kevin: But mom our CD is due next week**

**Mom: We'll I realize that but Nick's sick and needs to rest…come on honey lets get you back to bed (helps nick up) Now stop bothering your brother (walks down the stairs as Stella is coming up) hey Stella **

**Stella: Hey Mrs. Jonas (she comes into their room) Hey guys what's up ??**

**Kevin: Were trying to finish this song **

**Stella: We'll I was going to help ya'll put together your outfits for tonight **

**Kevin: Cool**

**Stella: How's Nick ??**

**Kevin: He's still pretty sick**

**Joe: Guys I'll be right back all of a sudden I don't feel so good (walks towards the bathroom)**

**Kevin: (sarcastic) great**

**Stella: Well this isn't good**

**(Kevin gives her a look)**

**Stella: Well I guess I only have to put together one outfit **

**Kevin: I better check on Joe(walks over to the bathroom door) Joe are you ok ??**

**Joe: (from inside the bathroom) I wanna die **

**Kevin: (turns back to Stella using his high voice) He's good**

**(Stella looks at him)**

**Stella: Well this is just wonderful**

**Nick: (from his bed) can someone get me an ice pack**

**Kevin: Yea hold on (opens up the window where their fans are) Nick Jonas is sick**

**Fans: Awwww…**

**Kevin: Dose anyone have an ice pack (looks down) Oh boy **

**Stella: What ??**

**Kevin: That's not an ice pack watch out (him and Stella hit the floor a bag of ice comes flying through the window and lands on Joe's bed) well that will cool him down**


	3. Kevin gets sick

(the scene changes to Kevin standing at his locker Stella and Macy walks up)

Stella: Hey Kevin

Macy: What up Kevin ??

(Kevin closes his locker and looks in their direction with puffy red eyes)

Macy: OMG !!

Stella: Oh wow

Kevin: Nick and Joe kept me up ALL night last night

Stella: Awwwww… poor guys

Kevin: Poor me

Macy: Dose Joe have the flu now too ??

Kevin: Yep either him or nick were running into the bathroom every 5 minutes last night I finally went downstairs this morning and slept for 2 hours on the couch

Macy: How were they feeling this morning

Kevin: Didn't ask they where both out cold on Joe's bed

Stella: We'll did the doctor say how long they would be sick

Kevin: They both have the 24 hour flu Nick is now going on 3 days and Joe on his 1

and now I'm sorta starting to feel bad

Stella: (worried) from not getting anothe sleep right

Kevin: I don't know I sorta feel like I'm gonna pass ouuu… (falls to the floor)

Stella: Well this is just wonderful

(her and Macy look at each other and then at Kevin)

(Macy and Stella are at the boys house working on some new outfits)

Macy: (Stella pokes her with a needle) Owww…

Stella: Macy !!

Macy: You poked me

Stella: Quiet your going to wake up the boys

Nick: (walks over) what up ??

Stella: Macy now look what you did

Nick: Take it easy Stella I was already up

Stella: You feeling any better

Nick: A little

Stella: Well were just putting some new outfits together for you guys

Nick: Cool

Stella: Well will try to keep it down you better go on back to bed

Nick: that's a good idea (starts walking towards his bed)

(Scene changes to a week later at school the boys are at their lockers)

Kevin: I am so glad we finally got over the flu junk

Joe: Oh I felt horrible last week

Nick: Well its over now

(Stella walks up sick)

Stella: Hey guys

Joe: Hey Stellll…

Kevin: Oh no

Nick: RUN !!!

(they take off back down the hall)


End file.
